


Indiana Jones and the Lunatic Crusade

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe-preestablished relationship, and tbh even women just talking to other women, indy will also get to be gay if he doesn't fuck it up, raiders of the lost ark but make it gay, raiders with wlw and also something else, these movies need more wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Indiana Jones walks into the small bar in middle of nowhere in Nepal on his quest for the ark.But this time he doesn't find Marion there alone and ends up with some very unexpected help on his adventure.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones & Marion Ravenwood, Willie Scott/Marion Ravenwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Mister Jones

Marion downed her drink and slammed the empty glass on the table. She grinned.

The man sitting across her wobbled a bit before reaching out for an another glass.

He frowned, missing the first time before successfully, if slowly, lifting the shot glass. Most of it even managed to find its way to his lips.

Marion sat straighter.

The crowd around them cheered.

It wasn't often that new visitors found their way to her small bar middle of nowhere. The man and his friend were new. They had underestimated the barkeeper.

The man wobbled a bit before falling down.

Marion stood up to cheers.

She turned to look around the room.

And froze.

The man's friend was sitting in the corner, talking to the blonde woman. He must have seen Willie perform before... Not that Willie didn't enjoy the attention but this stranger maybe-

He slammed a massive hand on the wall next to her, towering over her.

Willie shot a desperate glance at Marion.

Marion stood up. ”Hey!”

The bar fell silent.

The stranger didn't budge, seemingly unable to read the room.

Marion stepped towards them. ”I think the lady would like to be left alone.”

Now the crowd was starting to disperse to let her walk to the two. The man had drank his share too...

He laughed. ”Maybe you want to join in?”

He set his hand on Willie's shoulder. She let out a whimper.

Marion had to act fast. She quickly reached for the first weapon she could get her hands on. The knife on the table.

She brandished the knife at the man. ”You better let her go if you want to keep all of your fingers!”

He let out a laugh, and looked at the other men filling the small bar.

Expecting the crowd to join in.

Instead he found them deadly silent and finally it dawned on him he had made a mistake.

So he let go.

”Sorry,” he mumbled and stepped down.

Marion nodded. ”Yeah. You should get your friend away from here. I am not letting him sleep on my floor.”

And then it was over.

The crowd, deciding the entertainment was over, moved out, and the two women were left alone.

Marion walked to Willie.

”You okay?”

”I think I broke a nail...” she smiled coquettishly. ”Kiss it better?”

Marion smiled, taking hold of her hand and giving it a little kiss.

Willie's smile disappeared and she looked up. ”Someone's coming.”

Marion let go. She turned around. ”Are they back?”

”No. Someone I don't recognize-”

The door swung open. Marion gasped.

”Indiana Jones!”

He smiled, tipping his hat. ”It's been a-”

He was interrupted by a punch to the face.

”How dare you?” Marion demanded to know.

”Well that's a welcome.”

Indy gave an awkward smile to Willie. ”We know each other. From way back.”

Willie gave him an icy look. ”I know all about you Mister Jones.”

”Doctor- It's _Doctor_ Jones. Also what has she told you exactly?”

Marion wasn't about to do this.

”Why are you here?”

”I need to talk to your father.”

Marion shook her head. ”He's gone.”

”I... I'm sorry.”

That had almost sounded genuine. But Marion wasn't about to give him the benefit of doubt.

Marion spotted him glancing at Willie.

”You can say whatever you need to say in Willie's company,” she told him. ”I trust her fully.”

”I see.” He gave her an evaluating look and Marion could guess what was running through his head. _'What is someone who looks like she belongs in Las Vegas or Paris doing in a place like this?'_

”That all?” Marion asked. ”You just dropped in because you missed my dad?”

”Well that and the yeti. I hear you have some sightings around here and thought I might dip my toe into cryptozoology.”

He seemed taken aback by Marion's shocked expression. ”It was a joke!”

”There's no yeti,” Willie said. ”But if you want to go look for one I'm sure Marion can escort you out into the wilderness and leave you there.”

Indiana lifted his arms up. ”I know when I'm not wanted. Marion, do you have any of your father's research? I need to find some of the pieces he brought back from Tanis.”

”The staff of Ra?” Marion grinned at his expression. ”I guessed. I know the value of it.”

”I have funding. I will pay.” He gave a look at Willie. ”Six thousand dollars. Enough for you and your friend to get out of this dump and into a nice big city.”

”Let me think about it.”

Indiana stared her in the eye. ”This is important. I need your help.”

”Don't try with me. If I do it I will do it for money.”

Indiana nodded. ”I see.”

Marion laughed. ”Somehow I doubt you do.”

She turned away. ”I can get it for you. Come back tomorrow. With the money.”

She didn't turn to watch him leave. The door slammed shut.

”I give it to him,” Willie said. ”He's a looker. Too bad about the personality.” She wrinkled her nose. ”And the smell.”

Marion pulled her into a kiss. She sighed. ”He was a mistake.”

Willie ran her fingers on her cheek. ”Everyone makes mistakes.”

”You are not one!”

”No. But maybe...” Willie sighed. ”Maybe it would be nice to get away from here...” She gave her a sad look. ”Would it work?”

”Willie...”

”A nice little farm somewhere? Somewhere warm?” She took Marion's hand. ”I'm sure we-”

She let go of her hand just as the door swung open once more.

The two women turned to stare at the man in black.

”The bar's closed,” Marion told him.

The man ignored her.

Willie shot him a dirty glare and scowled.

”Fräulein Ravenwood.” He smiled and a chill ran on Marion's back.

If this would turn ugly-

Three men followed him inside.

The man with the accent Marion recognized as German smiled. ”We are here for the medallion your father left you.”

”I don't know what you are talking about.”

She watched the man walk to the fire. ”How unfortunate you choose not to co-operate.”

He snapped his fingers and the men he had brought with him moved fast. Marion gasped as two men restrained her and pulled her arms back. She shot a glance at Willie. A man was holding her arm.

Willie turned to glare at the man and growled.

Marion swallowed. ”You don't know what you are doing.”

”I believe we do, Fräulein.”

The man approached her with the hot poker. ”Now which one should we start with-”

Marion shot an another look at Willie, more worried over her than the hot iron close to her face. ”Willie-”

The blonde bared her teeth.

Marion braced herself. ”It's too late.”

* * *

Indiana had been planning to go to the small inn at the village he was staying at, eventually. But he had ended up hovering outside, staring at the bar, trying to decide if he should go back and try to talk to Marion alone somehow. Maybe if he saw her friend leave... In any case, as he had been standing there in the snow feeling increasingly awkward he had eventually spotted the dark-clothed man entering the bar.

He had watched there for a bit, feeling even worse and more sorry for himself, wondering if he should do something.

But then he had remembered he had seen the man on the plane.

And he was pretty sure he had heard his accent-

Indiana opened the bar door. ”Marion!”

He barely avoided colliding with the Nazi flung across the room.

Indiana stared at the sight in front of him.

”What the fuck!?”

A large hairy creature covered in golden fur stood middle of the room. Marion was yelling. Everything was on fire. An another Nazi was swiped at with huge claws. There was more screaming.

The creature Indiana now noticed was wearing a tattered remains of a dress turned to face him.

It opened its maw and howled.

Indiana pulled out his whip. ”Marion! Get away from that thing!”

Marion did not get away from that thing. Instead she ran right at it.

”Willie!”

”That thing is Willie?”

Marion turned to him. ”Shut up! Don't make things worse!”

She turned towards the creature. ”Come on, it's okay. We need to get away from here...”

The monster looked around at the fire and yelped.

Marion reached to hold its paw. ”It's okay. Try to focus.”

She turned to glare at Indiana. ”You are scaring her!”

”How!?” He gestured at the monster much bigger than him that looked like it could tear him in two with one swing of a claw.

“She is very delicate!”

Indiana tried to give the thing a smile, not showing any teeth just in case it'd take it as a threat. ”Hello. Remember me?”

She growled.

”Yeah I think she remembers you,” Marion said.

She pulled at Willie's arm. ”Come on... It's okay...”

She followed them out, just in time as parts of the ceiling started to collapse.

”Your friend is a yeti?” Indiana hissed at Marion.

”Excuse me,” the monster growled. ”A werewolf.”

”Um. Sorry.”

Willie gave him a look. ”You're staring.”

”Sorry.”

Marion turned Indy around roughly. ”Come on, give the lady some privacy.”

Indiana heard an odd tearing and snapping sound and then the familiar human voice.

”Aah! My dress- Don't you dare turn around Mister Jones.”

”I wasn't going to- hey-”

Marion ignored his objections and pulled his jacket off.

”I'm decent. You can turn around.”

Indiana did. He stared at the fully human Willie. ”I am going to want that jacket back. So, this werewolf thing-” He turned to Marion. “Are you a werewolf too?”

Marion ignored him. ”You can have your jacket back when we get our money.” She pointed at the bar that was in process of collapsing into a burning heap. “Looks like we need a fresh start anyway.”

”Yeah about that-” Indiana grinned sheepishly. ”I mean I _will_ have the money, once I got the ark in Tanis- But I will get to it, as long as you have the medallion.”

Marion pulled the medallion out. ”This what you're looking for? This what you came _back_ for?” She pulled it out of his reach. ”Sorry. I'm not trusting you.”

”Um,” Willie said. ”This Tanis... It's warm, right?”

”It's in Egypt.”

”Oh I have never seen the pyramids!”

Marion turned towards her. ”I'm not sure this is a-”

She stared in her eyes, before nodding.

Marion reached a hand out to Indiana. ”Looks like you got two partners.”

Indiana stared at the two women. And then the outstretched hand.

Willie smiled. ”Scared?”

Indy took Marion's hand and shook it, keeping his eyes on Willie. ”As long as you won't give me fleas. Or bite my head off.”

Willie's smile widened. ”I'm sure you will play nice Mister Jones, and there will be no need for any such business.”


	2. Curiosity

“So...” Indiana nudged his head towards the blonde woman sitting behind them on the plane. “What's the deal with...”

Marion glared back. “What's the deal with _what_ exactly?”

“You know. I think I should maybe know some things about her... _condition_ if I am going to be traveling with her.”

“You could just ask me,” Willie piped up cheerfully.

Indiana turned to give her a smile. “Eh. Okay then.”

Willie waved her hand. “Go on.”

“I mean- You can't expect me to _not_ be curious. Besides, and I assure you I wasn't originally planning to bring this up while being cooped up in a plane with you, but is there any actual danger you will, you know, get peckish-”

“She doesn't eat people!” Marion snapped.

“Unless they get on my bad side,” Willie corrected with a sweet smile.

Indy nodded, his smile slightly more strained. “Ha ha. Anyway, can you do that just whenever, that whole going big and furry thing-”

“Why are you asking?” Marion demanded to know.

“Isn't it obvious? You did see the way she tore through those Nazis. I want to know if in a pinch-”

“Never,” Marion hissed. “You just focus on getting the Ark. We should be able to avoid the Nazis just fine, right?”

“I'm just saying. I like knowing what my options are-”

“And I am making it clear that anything like that isn't an option.”

Indiana stared at her. Deciding she wasn't about to budge he looked away.

“I could transform whenever I want,” Willie said. “But it takes a lot out of me.” She yawned. “So I will be taking a nap.”

She laid back in her seat. “Goodnight.”

“Wait a second-”

Indiana watched her pull his jacket over her head.

He turned to Marion, who seemed to be preoccupied with staring out of the window.

They spent rest of the flight in silence.

* * *

“It's so warm!” Willie twirled around. “I feel like I haven't seen the sun in _decades!_ I could get used to Egypt!”

“How did you end up in Nepal?” Indiana asked. “Or is that one of the forbidden topics of conversation? I'd hate your friend Marion to bite my head off if I misstep again. Just you know, a doll like you, in a place like that.. I mean you don't seem to enjoy the things that place had to offer.”

Willie shrugged.

To Indiana's surprise it was Marion who replied.

“Dad and I met her in China, before going to Nepal. We- we took her with us.”

She hesitated. “That's all.”

Indiana pulled out his wallet and handed some pounds to Willie. “You might want to go buy some new clothes for yourself. I want my jacket back. We can wait here.”

Willie looked at Marion who was avoiding her eyes.

She took the money. “What a lovely idea. I hope you have it in your budget to provide a lady the outfits she deserves.”

“Go for something practical!” Indiana called after her. “We'll be traveling on dirt roads and in the sun!”

“Sure, sure!”

“On a desert!” Indiana called to her back that was quickly moving further away. “Sand! Dusty winds! Scorpions!”

“I don't know what you think you can get out of me when she's not around,” Marion said.

The smile that had sneaked on Indiana's face disappeared. “I am allowed to miss Abner.”

Marion glared at him. “I wasn't aware I was stopping you.”

“You know what I mean. What happened? Is there any way he is- Sorry I know you wouldn't- I just would like to know what happened. You owe me that much.”

She almost looked like she was about to argue. However, she told him: “There was an avalanche. Willie searched for him for a month on the mountains. But even with her sense of smell... All that did was almost blow our cover.”

“The yeti rumors...”

“Yes. A handy smoke cover, really.”

Indiana nodded. “I see. I'm sorry.”

“Well now we have sufficiently wallowed in the past. Should we go see what Willie is up to?”

* * *

Marion followed Indiana to the bazaar. It had been ten years.

It was almost scary how easily Indiana had slipped back into her life.

He was still the same.

Too bad for him she had changed.

Marion smiled at Willie in her white dress. Her smile froze as she noticed Indiana approaching Willie.

And she was reminded how little she could trust him.

She wasn't worried over him hitting on Willie. If anything Willie might enjoy the attention and could handle that.

No, Marion distrusted what Indiana might do with the werewolf business.

The look he had given her in the plane was something Marion recognized. It wasn't attraction, and it was far scarier to Marion than the appreciative look he was giving Willie now as she showed off her new dress that quite frankly revealed more skin than practical for an archaeological expedition.

_Curiosity._

The kind that made him poke and prod at the subject until he got a reaction he could analyze. Drive him to chase obscure leads around the globe just on the off-chance it'd lead to answers to questions he hadn't even known to ask. Being so absorbed in the quest he forgot about anything else. Tearing things apart just to see how they'd tick.

Marion wasn't about to let him-

Willie took Marion's arm, all the while talking to Indy. “Where are we going, you mentioned you knew people- Oh!” She pointed at the monkey sitting on the barrels in the small street. “Look!”

“I'd keep an eye on my wallet if I were you,” Indiana warned them. “That monkey belongs to someone.”

“It might just be a beggar monkey...” Willie argued. She reached a hand to the monkey. “Hello!”

It screeched and ran off.

Willie crossed her arms. “Hmph!”

“Not a dog person I suppose,” Indiana said.

* * *

“Indiana!”

Marion watched the Egyptian embrace him.

He turned to her and Willie. “Any friend of Indiana's is a friend of mine! Come, we were just about to eat something.”

“This is Sallah. The best digger in Cairo,” Indiana introduced him.

“My friend speaks too highly of me. I am but a humble worker.”

Indiana sat opposite of him. “Tell me about this operation.”

“They hire all the workers they can and pay pennies. I have been on numerous digs. This one is massive but badly organized. They might have firepower but most of the Germans know nothing about this work. Nothing about archeology. There is only one person there, a Frenchman, who knows what he is doing and lot of the time he seems to be arguing with the Germans and trying to convince them to follow his lead.”

Indiana looked up, suddenly excited. “A Frenchman?”

“A French archaeologist. The Germans... They call him Bellosh.”

“Belloq!”

“A friend of yours?” Willie asked.

“A friend?” Indiana shook his head. “No. A competitor more like it. But this is good. I know him. I know what to expect.”

“He is good,” Sallah said.

“Maybe, but without the headpiece they are not going to get far. René is working on context clues. We have the means to find the actual location.” He waved his hand at Marion. “Show him the headpiece.”

Marion pulled out the medallion. She handed it over to Sallah. “My father tried to decipher the writing on it. I don't... know if he ever did. He didn't talk much about his work to me, by the end anyway.”

“Your father was an archaeologist?” Sallah asked.

“Yes. The Ark was his life long obsession.”

“I see. And you want to find the Ark for his sake?”

“Something like that.”

Marion gave him a polite smile.

“I think... There is something that bothers me,” Sallah admitted, running his finger on the medallion. “The Ark... It's not meant to be possessed by people.”

“What do you mean?” Indiana asked.

“It holds power and knowledge beyond this world. This is not an ordinary archaeological relic, Indy.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Indiana said. “Do you know anyone who could help us translate the writings on this?”

But Marion had noticed the look that had flashed on his face at the mention of the Ark.

She couldn't wait to get her money and be far away and safe with Willie.

Speaking of... She stopped, staring at Willie. She was looking at nothing.

“Willie?”

Willie shivered. “It suddenly got weirdly cold, didn't it?”

“Maybe... Maybe it did.”

* * *

“Do you recognize these people?”

Doctor René Belloq frowned at the picture thrown on top of the map he had been working on.

“Jones.” He stared at the picture of his rival. “ And I see he is traveling with one Marion Ravenwood. She matches the old pictures we had of her. No idea who the other woman is. They're in Cairo?”

“Yes,” Commander Dietrich said.

“Well, that was nice of them. To walk directly to us.”

“Major Toht hasn't reported back.”

“That's hardly my problem. You cannot blame me for the incompetence of your men. If you are asking for my professional opinion, it looks like Doctor Jones caused some trouble for your agent.”

“It will be easy to take them now.”

René shook his head. “No. “

_Indiana Jones._

Of course it wouldn't be that simple. Then again nothing was going right at this dig.

Belloq ran his finger on the photograph.

But this was good.

He knew Indiana.

He could use him.

“I have other plans.”


End file.
